Meeting Someone New
by lighten14
Summary: Angel and her Maximals come to Earth in search of help but when they don't get it they have to put their life's on the line to show they only mean peace. Along the road they make many friends, and Angel comes across an old friend, Who could it be? My Oc
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening when the alarm went off throughout the Ark; bots were just going about their work until it went off. Prowl was more than happy hearing the alarm go off, for he would be more than happy to fight the Decepticons then sit in Ratchet's Med-Bay. Apparently Sunstreaker and Huffer spotted them when they were on patrol but the two were too busy auguring to call in at the base. Optimus spited everyone into three groups; two to go into battle and a small group, lead by Prowl, to go and search for Sunstreaker and Huffer for both have yet to return to base.

It was nearly dark, the moon was starting to make her appearance, but that was far from good news for Prowl, Bluestreaker, Gears, and Sideswipe, for they have yet to find their missing friends. Sideswipe was leading the way, being able to feel his brother through his spark; their radars weren't working down in the carder they were in. They were getting closer as the bond grow stronger; Sideswipe went limp in the knees as a horrible pain raced through the bond. Sunstreaker was in bad shape.

"He…..he's just…" Sideswipe couldn't talk with such a pain, as he pointed down the path they were on. Prowl knew right away what he was saying, he singled his man to stay back as he made his way into a clear opening, where he saw a figure laying on the ground. Prowl kept his eyes on the skies looking for any seekers that would be looking down a pound them. He made his way closer and closer until he was able to make out the yellow paint and the energon pool around the body. Prowl knew right then that it was indeed Sunstreaker, he singled the others to follow.

Gears was the first to appear, as Bluestreaker helped the limping Sideswipe over to Prowl and a looking offline Sunstreaker. Sideswipe fell down next to his brother, "Sunny! Come on Sunny wake up for me. Please!" Sunstreaker's hand started to twitch as his optics started to online. He meant his brothers glaze and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey….Sides" He said ever so softly. Sideswipe returned the smile, he was more than happy to see his brother moving..

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, quite." Sideswipe was about to protest, but as he looked up to Prowl he notice his glance. He followed it and noticed a figure moving in the distance. It almost looked like some kind of animal, but nothing from this planet.

Angel, leader of the Maximals, and the remaining Maximals had made their way to Earth, in hope of finding a peaceful place to live. Their home was under a war, a war that had taken over everything, and everyone. But once they got here they were more than surprise to find out that the Autobots and Decepticons were here fighting their war. Angel came with her second command, Emerald, and their best front liners, Rainracer, and Snow Blizzard, who are in fact twins. Snow Blizzard left the group after having a flight with her sister, and was caught in the cross fight with the Decepticons. She was shot in the leg and was unable to walk; unfortunately she stuck in the same carder with Sunstreaker. Angel and the others soon followed after her.

The figure move slowly down the cliffs wall; not paying much attention to the Autobots but just focusing on making it down in one piece. Once down on the ground the figure seemed to make a noise that sounded like a low growl. Prowl notice that Gears was aiming his gun at the creature. "Hold your fire." Once he said that the creature looked straight at them, putting fear in everyone's spark, but before Prowl could say anything he heard yet another low growl, which caught the creature's attention.

Prowl follower the creature's movements as it made its way toward the other growl. He wasn't sure what to do, he had to get Sunstreaker out of here, still had to find Huffer, he didn't know where the seekers were, and he had no idea what to do with the wired creature ahead of him. All his thoughts were wiped clean when he saw the creature come up to another creature that had a much different appearance. He was almost surprise to see how protect the creature was towards the injured one.

The Autobots were so focus on the creatures that they never notice the trio seekers had snuck up behind them, everyone but Sunny. "Sides….seekers." Sideswipe took one look at Sunny just to see the fear in his optics. He turned around just in time to see the smirk on Starscream's face.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. You Autobots look lost do you need some hel….." Before Starsceam could even finish the creature had tackled him to the floor, scratching and biting at anything it could get a hold of. Thundercraker was about to shot the thing off his bro, but out of nowhere another creature came a tackled him to the ground as well. Prowl and the others were shocked at what was happening in front of them.

It was only a matter of minutes before the seekers flew off with thousands of cuts and scratches. Luckily for Prowl he was able to get a good look at the creatures; the first one that had appeared had a long slender body, with horn like things coming out and backwards from its head, it almost looked like the animal that Spike once described, a Dragon. It also had a long tail that was quite spiking on the end, but the wired thing was its colors, it was mostly white with blue and yellow strips. The other one looked like a very large Eagle, but the feet were much bigger than the eagles on Earth. Its colors too were out of place, it's so called feathers were brown and silver with red on the body. But what stood out the most on both creatures were in fact their eyes, they were ice blue like the Autobots optics, it made Prowl think if they were just wired creatures.

Before Prowl could think anymore on the matter, he heard Optimus's engine in the distance along with many other. He looked towards the sound and was happy to see Ratchet with them, but as he looked back to the creatures he was surprise to see them gone in only just a few moments.

Angel was more than happy to get away from the Autobots, before they could notice anything about them. She, Emerald and an injured Snow Blizzard made their way back to the cave they had been stay in. Once they had arrived Rainracer ran up to them a hugged the life out of her sister, saying how sorry she was about her outburst. "I'm so sorry Snow I really didn't mean the things I said. I just lost it…I…I'm so sorry."

Snow Blizzard hugged her sister just as tight, fearing the worse if she had been killed and was no longer able to protect her sister. "It's ok Rain….I'm sorry too."

"Good now that we have that all settled who's hungry?" Angel made her way to the small pill of energon cubes. They had been living like this for a mouth now and it was starting to show in all of them. Angel knew that she needed to find a better place for her team mates; this cave was nowhere near the health standers that they needed, but where could she take them she didn't want them to get caught up in the Autobots war. They already had their own war to deal about.

"I 'am." The twins said at the same time. Laughing after they notice what had happened.

"Emerald, do you want some too?" Angel asked, not wanting her second in command to get low on energon. She nodded in reply, looking out to the stars. Angel knew he friend was missing their home; she knew she was having a hard time leaving it all behind, but they had to. If the Maximals were ever going to win this war they had to get out so they could come up with a plain that would end it all.

After a hard day of fighting and getting the Decepticons back for shooting Snow Blizzard in the leg, the Maximals sat down together having their energon and went off into recharging.

Notes- you gotta tell me if you like and if I should keep going…..Angel, Emerald, Snow Blizzard, and Rainracer are my creations ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe spent all night sitting outside the Med-Bay doors, after being kicked out by Ratchet. He couldn't stand not knowing how his brother was doing, even if he could feel his improvement through his spark, it just didn't seem the same not seeing him. It was only in the morning when he was able to calm down when Sunstreaker walked out through the doors. Glazing up with a small, tired smile Sideswipe saw his bro and jumped up to give a big huge, to only fall half way into recharge in his arms.

Sunstreaker was helping his sleepy brother back to their shared quarters, when he somehow bumped into Prowl. Prowl on the other hand for the first time was happy to see the trouble making twins. "Sunstreaker I was looking for you." He said with a small smile.

"You were? What for?" Sunstreaker ask a little surprised.

"Yes I was hoping if you could tell me anything about the creatures we saw last night." Prowls smile quickly disappeared.

"Umm well all I can tell you was that the injured one pretty much saved me from the Decepticons after they blasted me in my side." Prowl nodded in returned and was about to leave and continue on his way to Prime's office when Sunstreaker talked again. "But it was wired, when I mentioned the creatures to Ratchet he froze. It was almost like he saw a ghost from his past or something."

Prowl looked shocked at the CMO reactions 'I should talk to him then.' "Thank you Sunstreaker as you were." Sunstreaker took his brother back to their quarters where they both could get some needed recharge. As for Prowl, he was making his way to Prime's office so they could talk about their encounter with the creatures.

"Come in." Prime answered to the low beep that echoed across his room, Prowl entered.

"Good Morning Sir."

"Moring Prowl and to what do I owe this meeting for?" Prowl sat down in the chair across from his leader, giving him a small smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about the creatures we encounter last night. Seeing from last night they didn't seem to put us at harm but by how easily they took care of the Decepticons worries me. Even though they didn't attack us last night doesn't mean we can let are guard down." Prime was wondering when this topic would hunt him down.

"Yes Prowl I see what you mean, but we have no idea where they are or where they came from; which means if we try and look for them it could put us in danger. Now if we do come across them we should try and talk to them, show them we mean no harm, but did Sunstreaker say anything about them?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes he said that the one that was injured had saved his life and that when he mentioned it to Ratchet he froze. I'm wondering if he knows something about this, or if he knows the creatures." Prime frowned at this, he knew that Ratchet knew some odd bots back in his day, but he never got to meet them. He always talked how they would cause trouble and have the time of their lives. Then one story stood out to Prime just then.

He remembered once when Ratchet told him about a friend that was named Angel; he was like nothing he ever heard of. From what Ratchet told him they were good friends for as long as he could remember, but one day it all of a sudden went downhill. It was Ratchet's "Birthday" and Angel had planed the whole day for them, Ratchet had other plans though. He was planning to spend it with Ironhide, him and Angel got in a big fight and Ratchet never saw her again. To Prime it was weird, how could a good friend like Ratchet said Angel was could just disappear after such a fight?

"Yes well maybe it would be wise to talk to Ratchet and see what that is all about." With that Prowl and Prime left for the Med-Bay in search for their CMO

Angel woke up to the sound of birds singing the morning away, she didn't wish to wake the others but notice that Emerald was gone. Without wake up the cuddling twins Angel made her way outside the cave, where at once she saw Emerald sitting under the large Oak tree. She smiled softly to herself and made her way to her Second in Command.

"Morning Sunshine, and how did you sleep!" Emerald looked up to her leader/good friend and gave her a big smile in return.

"Good Morning to you too Sunshine….I slept well how about yourself?" Hearing that she sat down, resting her back against the trunk, being careful of her wings in the process.

"I slept pretty good." There was a nice peaceful silence between them, just enjoyed the sweetness of the morning air. "How…how are you holding up?"

Emerald let out a big sign. "OK I guess…I…I just wished there was something we could of done. I hate the fact that we are running away from our war, it just not right. We should be back there fighting to save our home not here taken a vacation."

Angel was more than prepared for this to happen. "Emerald you know that we had to leave and that we are for sure not on vacation. We…no wait….I was order to leave and they told me to bring you guys along. We left so we could live so we could save our home someday but right now we have to stay strong." Silence creped over again as the wind started to move through the trees. "Look I've been thinking if we should team up with the Autobots."

Emerald was surprised at this, she knew that Angel would never go near another Autobot again if she could help it, after what Ratchet did she never wanted to see another Autobot again. "What…but….you said that you would never team up with an Autobot again. Why?"

"You're right I would still never team up with them but look at us. We can't keep living like this; the twins can't live like this. They're still young and need a good place to rest; a cave floor isn't a good place." Emerald knew what her leader was coming from, and also knew things had to change.

"How…how are we going to that? I don't think we can just walk up to them and ask if they can take us in."

Angel was laughing at what Emerald said last. "I know….I think I'm going to have to talk to Ratchet." She let out a sign, letting Emerald know that she wasn't looking forward to it. Not on bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was in his Med-Bay talking to his Bond Mate when Prime and Prowl walked through his door. "Prime, Prowl what can I do for you?"

"Well Ratchet if you don't mind we wanted to talk to you about the creatures that encounter last night." And just like Sunstreaker said he looked like he froze.

"Oh, what about them?" Ratchet was now looked for some kind of support, for him the room was staring to spin. 'Thank Primus' he found the breth nearby.

"Ratchet what do you know about them?" Ratchet didn't answer, all but a frown formed on his face. "Ratchet, are you ok?"

"NO not really Prime….Look the only thing I can tell you is that I may know one of them but I'm not totally sure about it seeing how I didn't really see them." Prowl was about to ask more questions but the alarms went off again for the second day in the row.

: Blaster to Prowl we have one of those creatures coming toward us. Prowl it's pretty much sittin at our door:

: Thank you Blaster I'll be right there: "Prime one of the creators is sittin at our front door."

Prime looked around the room; it looks like some of their questions are going to get answered after all. "Very well, Ratchet you're coming with us to greet our visitor." With that the three headed their way.

Just like Blaster said the creature was lying down in front of the Ack's entrust, just enjoyed the sunshine. It was the creator that saved the Autobots's live, but in the sun light the creature looked more peaceful than evil, having it's body stretched out not having a care in the world.

Prime made a soft sound that caused the animal to fully lay down to see who was behind it. Prime gave it a soft smile. "Well hello there." The creature sat up and to all the Autobots surprise stated to transform.

"Well hello to you to." I soft femme voice answered back to the Autobot leader. "May I ask for a name?"

Optimus was standing in shock along with Prowl and Ratchet. "Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, may I ask for your name."

The young femme smiled knowing that it would come to this. "The name is Lord Wings leader of the Maximals but please just call me Angel. No one has called me Lord Wings in years and I wish to keep it that way." Prime's smile quickly disappeared; he thought the Maximals were wiped out long, long ago.

"Leader of the Maximals?" Prowl questioned.

"Yes leader of the Maximals." Angel looked over to the other bot wondering why he questioned her placement.

"Well Welcome Lord Wings to the Ark, but may I ask why you are here?" Optimus wasn't liking this 'Load Wings' one bit, something was just giving off a bad vibe.

Angel too wasn't liking the way Optimus was treating her, for one he wasn't being a good host by inviting her in and two he had called her Load Wings when she had ask to not be called by that name. Showing her disapproval, she let out a low growl. "I was hoping we could form an alliance….help each other in our wars."

"NO!" Optimus was short and simple.

"NO? Why? All I've done is come to you asking your help and offering mine, what makes you say no?" Angel was more than confused.

"I have my reasons, now if you don't mind I'll ask you to leave. Good Day Lord Wings." And with that Optimus and Prowl reentered the Ark. Leaving Angel to watch all her hop fly away from her. Her Maximals are on the edge of dying and to make things worse she was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Angel?" Angel was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name called. She looked up to find an old familiar face looking down at her.

"Hey Ratch long time no see." It was harder than she thought it would be. Seeing Ratchet just brought back all the good and hard memories they shared.

"Angel…..I'm…..I'm sorry." That make Angel shot her head up. She never ever thought when she saw him he would say such a thing. She thought they would go off in a big fight that they always had.

"Ratch…."

"RATCHET!" Optimus called for is CMO to follow.

Angel knew she had no time to waste if she was going to save her Maximals she had to get Ratchet to change Optimus's mind. "Ratchet please you have to change Optimus's mind, my Maximals are dying, I'm dying. There are only four of us left and we are still in our war. Ratchet we're up against about 20 Predacons."

"RATCHET MOVE IT!"

"Ratchet we won't make it." Angel was fighting off tears now, she was only trying to be hopeful but now that she had to say it, it only showed her how true it really was.

"RATCHET I'LL SEND YOU TO THE BRIG!" Prowl was now too yelling at the CMO.

Ratchet gave Angel a hug while saying. "I'll try by best just hang in there." And with that he felt leaving a sad Maximal behind. Ratchet went straight for Prime's office, seeing his old friend on the verge of tears just tarred him apart. He won't stop tell he knew that she was save.

Angel returned to her Maximals after calming herself, she had to be strong for her troops. Coming a pound the cave she saw Emerald taking a nap under the old Oak tree as Rainracer and Snow Blizzard were playing with one another.

"Angel, you're back! How did it go, are we going to get out of this slaggin cave?" Rainracer asked in her cheerful mood.

Angel just shocked her hand she couldn't find any words at the time. She gave a soft smile to her twins and went to sit next to Emerald. As she sat down Emerald shot up with only fear in her face.

"They're coming, I…I can feel him…my brother his coming here to Earth with the other Predacons." She looked over to Angel with tears starting to form. "What are we going to do Angel?" All Angel could do was offer a hug. The twins too had come over to hug their leader and SIC but now they were more than just and army they were family.

After Ratchet had a long and rather long talk with Optimus he headed back to his Med-Bay to think things over. He couldn't understand why Optimus was being like this, all he had to say to him was that he feared they would drag the Autobots into something that was much bigger than their war, but what could be greater than a war. He just didn't understand it, but thanks to some trouble making twins his mind was taking away but repairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hard, suffering months had passed since Angel had talked with Optimus, three months since she had last seen her old dear friend Ratchet, and nothing has gone right during them. Every time they had to go out and find some energon one of them always got hurt. Rainracer had cuts all over, and a major one in her back that does at least 3 inches in. Snow Blizzard's wings were now twitching no-stop and one of her optics was smashed but somehow still in place. Emerald was now limping had a gash across her chest plate and one of her wings was slight dislocated. Angel was the worse though, both her wings we toner and almost dislocated, she had armor hanging all over and had a cut under her spark chamber that went all the way through her.

They couldn't go on like this…Angel tried several times to get a hold of Ratchet they all needed medical attention but not once did she get through. At this point Angel and Emerald were resting against the Oak tree and the twins were resting against the cave's wall, they really couldn't do anything at this point.

They all looked up when they heard an explosion in the distance.

"Sounds like trouble." Angel said looking back at her SIC, "Do we dare to check it out?"

Emerald shrugged while the twins both said, "WE DARE!" While laughing Angel stood up offering her hand to Emerald; with the twins helping one another all four made their way towards the sounds.

The Autobots were in some really hot water right now; coming back from helping the humans they got ambushed by the Decepticons along with some of their friends that looked all to animal like. Optimus Prime was out of chooses, he was trapped along with most of his team with no way out. "What do you want Megatron?" 'Maybe there is some way out of all this.'

To much of Optimus surprise Megatron didn't laugh, but rather looked serious, "Where are the Maximals Optimus." That was a shocker to everyone.

"Where are the Maximals Optimus?" That was a shocker to everyone; it was even more of a shocker to Angel and her Maximals that were watching from the edge. The Decepticons had trapped the Autobots down in a carder, the same carder that Snow Blizzard got stuck in, giving a good place for the Maximals to hide.

"Why would Megatron want us?" Emerald moved closer hopping to hear more.

"I think it has to do with his new friends, look." They all followed her glaze to find the all and disgusting Predacons lurking in the shadows. "This is gunna be fun."

"Why do you want the Maximals Megatron?" Going back to ears dropping, "What good are they to you? There's nothing good about them, they can't do anything."

"It's more of my "Friends" wanting them as for I want the Heart of Cybertron in return. Now where are the Maximals Optimus?"

"The Heart of Cybertron? Wait don't you have it Angel?" Rainracer was more than confused now.

"Yea I have it but I don't think the Predacons know that…let's just listen."

"I don't know where they are. I don't even know if they are still alive." Optimus was running out of time he had to find a way out of here and now.

Megatron was about to threaten one of Optimus's men when someone came out of the shadows. This bot was tall and muscular with an evil glare that put Megatron to shame. He had wings that were skeleton like and had long claws that could ripe iron apart. "Now, now Megatron if he doesn't want to tell then he doesn't have to….but we'll see what he does when I do this." The bot placed the Heart in his hand and amid his gun at it. Optimus and Megatron moved backwards in horror, destroying the heart would be destroying Cybertron. "Well it looks like you both are scared now…..so Optimus I'll ask you one more time where are the Maximals?" He powered up his gun.

Angel stood up; she didn't like how this was going. "OK Maximals I know we're injured and in the worst shape ever but what do you guys say to beating up some Predacons afts? They all nodded in agreement.

"Optimus I asked you where are the…"

"Hey!" Angel landed in between Optimus and the Pred, "If you want a Maximal than you can come and find us not use these bums to do your dirty work." Optimus couldn't believe what was in front of him. The same Angel that he saw three months ago was almost offline. "And anyway if you wanted to see me this bad all you had to do was call Fire Blaze."

"Well, well, well…" Fire Blaze pulled Angel into an embrace, "Look who showed up, you know my offer on becoming my queen is still open." Fire Blaze moved in closer making their lips brush "What do yea say? You wanna run away with me?"

Optimus was almost dropping his jaw for what was going on, Ratchet's jaw was already down he couldn't believe that Angel would allow her enemy get so close or should he say friendly.

Angel smirked when Fire Blaze tries to get closer to her, but to every one's surprise Angel kneed him in the groin and kicked him hard and far, making him go about 50ft into the cliff wall. Thus starting the ruches up above, the twins started to fight the other Predacons in the shadows having no trouble at all even with their injures. "So Fire Blaze are you going to be a good bot and just fly away or am I going to have kick your aft first?"

Emerald dropped down behind Angel giving Megatron a very evil glare. Megatron getting the chills after a while called off his Decepticons and got the hell out of there. Predacons where falling from up above with failed injures, the twins were working hard and fast.

Limping his way out of the wall, Fire Blaze watched his men fall and watched in disbelieves Megatron and his men fly away. His chances were getting slim. "Predacons fall back, Angel we will meet again and next time I won't let you off so easily." With that the Predacons flow off just as scared as the Decepticons.

Once Angel couldn't see the Predacons any more she turned around to offer her hand to Optimus. He took the hand but all he could do was stare; he just couldn't understand how someone so very close to death can still fight. "Are you harmed Optimus Prime?" Before Optimus could answer Angel's attention was pulled to her fallen SIC. "Emerald…." Angel couldn't move, for everything went black. The last thing she was aware of was the twins calling her name and the fact that someone had caught her.

The twins raced down to their fallen commanders. They knew they had to protect them. Rainracer went to Emerald's acid, only noticing that she had fallen to the lack of energon and not a major injury. Snow Blizzard made her way over to her leader, only to find Optimus Prime was holding her. "Ratchet!" Optimus called.

Ratchet, more than happy to listen, helped his bond mate up and made is way over to his leader. Optimus lowered Angel down, as Ratchet began to work. Snow Blizzard didn't want these Autobot jerks anyway near her leader so she did the only thing she could think of; she pointed her gun at them. "Step away from my leader NOW!" Optimus and Ratchet looked up to another almost offline Maximal.

"Now just hold on young one we're just trying to help that's all." Optimus stood up and started to walk her way, while throwing his gun to the side. "Just hand over the gun so no one gets hurt." Snow Blizzard had her gun at the ready, she was never good with a gun she was always much better at hand to hand combat. As Snow Blizzard was thinking of way out of all of this, Optimus had comm. Linked Prowl and Sideswipe to take care of the other two Maximals, there was no way they're going to come back to the base by choose.

Without Snow Blizzard noticing it Optimus had knocked her gun out of her hand. "Sis!" Snow turned around to see her sister in the hands of a red Autobot, known as Sideswipe; ropes were being tied around her arms by the bot Prowl. Optimus was now able to get his hands around the last Maximal.

"HEY!" Snow Blizzard screamed in the big Autobots grip trying to get free.

"You got to trust me we are only trying to help, just calm down." Optimus grip only tighten.

If there was one thing in the world that Snow Blizzard hated the most was when someone told her to calm down. Snow got a good grip on Optimus arm and just flipped Optimus onto his back, just from the flip he was knocked out. "Optimus!" A little yellow bug called out. Snow Blizzard fell down to her knees, the pressure that was put on her frame from Optimus had made her optic crake even further; only now seeing out of one optic Snow Blizzard ducked down after hearing someone running up behind her.

After hearing the bot cursing, Snow Blizzard looked up and was able to make out a tall, handsome, yellow, Lamborghini. "You're going to pay for the Maximal!" Snow Blizzard growled as she stood up, so she could beat the slag out of his handsome frame.

"Bring it on Goldie Locks." Sunstreaker ran toward Snow Blizzard with a punch ready. Snow Blizzard blocked it as she gave a punch into Sunny's stomach area. Punches were going left and right, Sunny was getting tired and frustrated as Snow Blizzard was just smirking away. "You getting tired Goldie?"

As Sunstreaker came at her again, Snow Blizzard got a blow in the back of her leg. After losing her balance Sunstreaker was able to get a grip on her. "Thanks a lot Gears but I would have been be able to do it by myself."

"Yea, yea I know Sunny but if you haven't notice we don't have the time for your games." The small red/blue min-bot had transformed and started to follow the others back to base. Angel was loaded up in Ratchet as Emerald and Rainracer were loaded into Huffer's trailer. Wheeljack was helping Optimus come to, Hound was insuring is loving Mirage was unarmed same as Inferno was doing to Red Alert.

"Hey Goldie Locks take it easy, you're crushing my injured wings with your body." Snow Blizzard elbowed Sunstreaker in the stomach, making his growl in pain and to have his grip tighten. "Aaaa hey now you're just asking for trouble. I know you like the feeling of my body on yours' but come on."

"Psh you really think your all that? Just look at you I don't know what's more uglier you or an organic spider."

"You're the one to talk." Sunstreaker grip tighten even more. "Aaaaaa" Tears were starting to form in her optics; even energon was coming out of her injured optic.

Optimus was starting to come to and he wasn't happy. He looked around to find Snow Blizzard, once his optics landed on her he made his way. Looking up at the Autobot leader Snow Blizzard could tell he was made from such a defeat. "Good work Sunstreaker and you," he pointed his figure at Snow Blizzard, "you should be happy you're not a Decepticon."

"OO and why is that, you going to invite me to your next sleep over party? You know you're the one that should be happy."

"Why is that?"

"Because you would be begging for mercy right about now." Optimus let out a loud growl.

"That's just what we need another Sunstreaker." Optimus was laughing as he transformed. "Sunstreaker loaded her up."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they reached the Ark all the Maximals were moved to the Med-Bay. Sunstreaker was still holding onto Snow Blizzard when they walked through the Med-Bay doors, but she stop in the door way. Emerald was in the middle all hooked up to energon lines, Angel was to her left laying on her stomach as Ratchet worked on her wings, her sister was to her right still tired up. Sunstreaker gave Snow Blizzard a small push toward Optimus and Sideswipe, who were talking next to Rainracer.

"Sideswipe I'm putting you and your brother in charge of the two Maximals. I want you two to watch them while their friends are under." Optimus made his way out of the Med-Bay, nodding to Sunstreaker on his way.

"Hey Bro," Sideswipe smiled at his brother, "so I guess we're stuck watching these two?"

"Yea but now I don't have to deal with your annoying pranks." Sunstreaker laughed after letting go of Snow Blizzard. She made her way over to her twin.

"Hey my pranks aren't annoying! And anyway they're better than your paintings." Sides stuck his tough out.

Snow Blizzard and Rainracer were watching the two, brawl back and forth. "Hey sis you wanna untie me?" Snow Blizzard started to untie her sister when Sunstreaker grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so, if I have to watch you two I want to make sure I don't get any problems. It's bad enough I'm stuck watching this slag head for life." Sunstreaker said while pointing at Sideswipe.

"Aww what's wrong Goldie Lucks did we ruin your day?" Snow Blizzard said in a cooed voice.

"NOW LOOK HERE YOU…" Before Sunstreaker could answer a wrench was thrown to the back of his head making him stumble forward, and landing inches away from Snow Blizzard lips.

"Why Goldie I didn't think you cared." Snow Blizzard teased while Sunstreaker turned red from head to toe. Sunstreaker moved back to his brother, who was giggling.

"SUNSTREAKER if you're going to be in my Med-Bay then shut your trap before I turn you into a toaster." It was silence after Ratchet returned to his work on Angel's wings.

"Hey if Goldie can't talk then he can't protest me untying you." As Snow Blizzard started to untie her sister once again Sunstreaker grabbed her hand. "Aww come on Goldie I promise we'll be good." Sunstreaker let go of her hand, letting Snow Blizzard untie her sister.

Once untied Rainracer was able to stretch her joints, having the rope on her for so long was making her ack. "Ugh finally I hate being tied up. Thanks sis."

The Lambo twins looked at one another before looking back at the two Maximals and at union said. "Sis….as in sister?"

The two front liners were laughing now. "Yupe but we are more like twins. I'm Rainracer the youngest and she's Snow Blizzard the over protected one." She elbowed her sister while laughing.

"That's just what we need more twins." Ratchet growled from his work.

Snow Blizzard rolled her one optic at her sister. "Anyway our Second in Command is Emerald over there." Pointing at the Maximal resting in peace, "And the bot Ratchet is working on is our Leader Angel."

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Sideswipe asked while pulling up a chair.

"Yea I thought you guys were in a big war with the Predacons, shouldn't you be off fighting them or something." Sunstreaker added leaning up against the Med-Bay wall.

The twins looked at one another before Snow Blizzard nodded. "Well Goldie is right on that one, we are at war with those slaggin Predacons, and we were fighting them on our home plant, but as you can see they followed us her. Anyway before all that happened, Angel was sent on an important mission by the High Council. She was sent to Cybertron to see if Maximals could work with Autobots, and don't ask me why no one knows why they did such a thing." She said raising her hands to stop any questions coming at her, "Anyway she became good friends with your Ratchet," After hearing his name Ratchet started to pay closer attention, "Well when the time came for Angel to prove that we can work with Autobots, it turned out it was Ratchet's creation day. Angel had the whole day planed but I guess Ironhide had planes too. Ratchet spent the day with Ironhide, and well Angel was force to come back home; on the way I heard that she got yelled at over and over again about how she failed and how she shouldn't let Ratchet treat her like that.

The bad part was when Angel was gone; the bot Fire Blaze began an uprising against the High Council. The city was in ruins within weeks, it was no longer to safe anywhere. I and Rain almost didn't make it if it wasn't for Emerald." She sighed, "Fire Blaze killed all the High Council, he killed anyone that was important and when Angel came back, the previous Lord had passed away leaving her to be the new Lord. And just to make things worst High Wire, an Ex High Council member, ordered Angel to run, taking Emerald her new SIC and us the best Front liners in the Maximals army." Snow Blizzard was looking down now, trying to hide her tears mix with energon. "With the Predacons being here it means we are the last Maximals to fight this war."

Rainracer was crying more than her sister and being the older sister Snow Blizzard sucked it in and hugged her sister. The Lambo twins optics were as wide as they could go, they thought their story was rough.

It was silent in the Med-Bay other then the sound of machines and the soft crying of Rainracer, until a tool hit the floor. Ratchet had dropped his tool in shock. "That's why she left? She was forced?" Ratchet was stepping back from his stasis locked friend, he always thought Angel left because she was mad; throughout all these years he was doubting their friendship. He was feeling sick in his fuel tank.


End file.
